The Little Surprise
by Pink-Haired-Girl
Summary: She wasn't a problem, nor' was she a solution. She was a ray of light casted upon them. NaLu! rated T for Later use.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, Natsu!" Lucy said, "I told you not to read the novel!"

"Well, sorry," Natsu joked, "You've just been working on it for a long time and I wanted to see it." Natsu said with a grin filled with contentment.

"Well, you know I didn't want to show it to you before, what made you think I'd let you see it now?!" Lucy yelled at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I just took a little peak inside, what's the big deal?" Natsu asked as he grin disappeared.

"The big deal is that I told you not to do something and you deceived me! Why can't you get it through your thick skull!" Lucy yelled in fury.

"Oh, so I'm the one with the thick skull! What about miss I-can't-pay-my-rent over here!" Natsu pointed out.

"Well it wouldn't be like that if _someone, _would actually go through a whole day without burning a city down!"

"How else do you expect me to finish a request, all nice and girly, the way you expect everything to be?" Natsu complained.

"Not all the time, but when we are given a mission to help advertise for a restaurant, then yes!" Lucy said.

Natsu and Lucy continued this argument, while somewhere in the distance, a little girl watched, she looked around curiously. She sniffed the air and then smiled."Papa, Mama" She silently said and ran towards their direction, she found Natsu and Lucy arguing and walking on the sidewalk, next to the river. She followed them, undetected. She followed them so well, that Natsu didn't even figure it out with his sharp sense or smell. She grinned when she saw them, and continued to stay on their trail.

Natsu and Lucy entered the apartment still arguing, which seemed to last forever.

"Natsu, you ruined everything! You always do!" Lucy hollered.

Natsu seemed kinda hurt by those words, but something inside him, something started to build up and eventually it exploded.

"Well, your just useless on the missions, with those so called celestial spirits! You don't even do any of the work, they do! Your nothing but extra junk we have to carry around and pay!" Natsu finished his sentence, breathing heavily as if he was just in a battle.

Then he realized what mistake he had done by saying those cruel words. Lucy's eyes began to water and tears began dripping down her face. Natsu regretted saying those words, he just felt so angry at what Lucy had just said to him earlier, and it all poured out.

"No, Lucy, I didn't-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy's soft crys.

"Lucy~"

"Natsu, I think you said enough, please leave."

Natsu wanted to stay, but he knew the best choice was to leave.

He climbed out her window, and walked back how. The whole way there he felt remorse and guilt at those nasty words he said to her. He wanted to see her smile not cry. After all, she's his best friend, right? He wanted to always see her smile, and laugh. He enjoyed seeing how Lucy's eyes began to shine when she was happy, sometimes he would get lost in those chocolate-like eyes himself.

"What are you thinking, Natsu? She's your best friend, you can't think of her like that!"Natsu reminded himself.

From a far distance there was a giggle, it sounded like laughter from a little girl.

"Huh? Who's there?" Natsu voiced echoed in the silence of the night.

Everything remained quiet afterwords.

"It must be my guilt playing tricks on me." Natsu hit himself on his forehead.

Natsu arrived home and saw Happy sleeping on his hammock.

_'Great~'_ His thoughts uttered sarcastically. He layed down on the floor and covered himself with blankets. It was cold on the floor, but what really bugged him were the words that he hurt Lucy with.

Those words echoed in his head for the rest of the night, he couldn't even fall asleep. The guilt ate him up! No matter how many times he would twist and turn, his mind wouldn't leave him alone even if he dug his head into his pillow, it all continued.

_'Lucy~'_

* * *

The next morning, Natsu walked inside the guild. Mira saw him and smiled, then realized how restless he looked.

"Natsu what happened?" Mira said concerned.

"Nothing," Natsu sat on a stool and bumped his forehead on the bar table.

"You expect me to believe nothing is wrong, you're a mess!" Mira said

Natsu just layed his head on the counter, hoping he would get some sleep, but he couldn't get any.

"Have you seen Lucy?" Mira asked, and Natsu twitched when he heard her name.

"Did you and Lucy get into an arguement?" She asked concerned.

Natsu slowly lifted his head from the counter and nodded.

"I said something horrible to Lucy. It's all my fault!" Natsu blamed himself.

"Why don't you go apologize?" Mira asked

"She locked her windows,"

"Have you tried knocking on the door?"

At the response, Natsu lifted his head from the counter.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" He quickly ran out of the guild and headed towards Lucy's house.

Throughout his way there he began think what was he going to say to Lucy?  
Will she accept his apology? What if she wants to get off the team? What if she wants to leave Fairy Tail?!

Natsu shook his head, his thoughts are going way to far, she'd never leave Fairy Tail, but why if she does want to get off the team? Natsu ran even faster at that thought of her leaving his team.

He made it in front of Lucy's apartment and started knocking on the door. Lucy opened the door.

Natsu's heart sank when she saw her, it looked as though she'd been crying. Same thing for Lucy, It looked like Natsu hadn't gotten any sleep.

It remained quiet for a short while as both of them examined each other.

"Natsu, I'm sorry," Lucy said, those words made Natsu feel worse.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who's suppose to apologize." Natsu stated.

"I started the argument yesterday, none of this would of happened if it wasn't for me!"

"Lucy, I'm the stupid one, and now because of me you'd been crying, I never want you to be sad." Natsu said

"Wanna call it a truce?" Lucy suggested

"Yeah!" Natsu smiled.

Natsu and Lucy continued off smiling awkwardly at how stupid they'd both have been.

Natsu felt a slight tug on his shirt, he turn around and saw a little girl, no older then six. She had pink hair that reached her back and brown eyes that shined from the sunlight. She was wearing a pink sundress, with flowers all over it and a blue purse that reached her thighs. She had a cute sunhat as well, and little white sandals.

"Who's she?" Lucy asked

"I don't know" Natsu answered

"Hello!" The little girl smiled a toothy grin.

"Where are you from?" Lucy asked as she knelt down to the girls height and smiled.

"Magnolia." The girl answered

"What's your name? asked Natsu

"Nashi!"

"Well, Nashi, I think we should get you to your parents as soon as possible, you don't want to get lost, now do you?" Lucy asked

"But I'm not lost."

"Where are you parents then?" Natsu asked

"I'm with them, both of them."

Both Natsu and Lucy searched around but it was early in the morning and no one was even walking the streets.

"Nashi, Your parents aren't here." Natsu pointed out.

"Papa, Mama, how come your asking such odd questions?"

"Papa?" Natsu asked

"Mama?" Lucy asked

"Yea! Papa, Mama!" Nashi plopped a huge hug on both on them.

"Wait, your suggesting Natsu and I are your parents?" Lucy asked

"You are!" Nashi then stuck her hand inside the purse as she began searching for something.

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a look as if mentally saying _'Is this girl for real?'_

"Here!" Nashi took out a picture and held them with both of her hands up high for Natsu and Lucy to see.

Both of them examined the picture and became speechless when they saw it.

The picture had both Natsu and Lucy in it, although they were both more mature looking, and in between was Nashi making the peace sign.

Lucy grabbed the picture quickly from Nashi's hand.

"W-what's this?" She said astounded.

"It's our family picture!" Nashi smiled.

"I don't remember ever having a kid, or taking a family picture!"

Lucy walked inside the apartment, and Natsu followed her in.

"Lucy, we may not be her parents, but she thinks we are, and she doesn't seem to know anyone else. What are we going to do?"

"That's mean, I just showed proof that you're my parents!" Nashi heard them.

"Am not!" Natsu said

"Are too!" Nashi come-backed

"Am not!" Natsu said determined

"Are too!" Then Nashi shoved the picture on Natsu's face.

"We should bring her to the guild, maybe someone knows her." Lucy suggested.

"It's like I'm ignored, I just showed proof and both of you are not really caring about it."

Natsu took the picture off his face and placed it in his pocket.

"Okay! So to the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

* * *

When Natsu, Lucy and Nashi entered the guild Mira turned and waved, she'd figure out they resolved their problems since they came in together. No one really saw Nashi, she was holding on to Natsu's pants, hiding behind him. They made their way to the bar counter and Mira got a look at Nashi.

"Who's this little cutie?" Mira asked

"We think she's lost." Lucy said

"I'm not lost! I'm with mama and papa." Nashi took a glance at both Natsu and Lucy as if pointing out they are her mama and papa.

"Mama, papa? Lucy, Natsu?" Mira asked

"Hai! Auntie Mira."She nodded.

"I'm confused here." Mira said

"Nashi thinks me and Lucy are her mother and father, although I don't know why" Natsu shrugged

"Because you are!" Nashi began.

"Am Not!" Natsu responded

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, and Natsu and Nashi shut their mouth rather quickly.

Mira just giggled at this action. She examined the little girl.

"I think you should see master for this." Mira suggested.

"See me for what?" Said a voice behind them.

"Master!" They turned around.

"Grandpa!" Nashi ran to give him a hug, and she was just about his height.

"Gramps, Nashi here, thinks we're her parents, what should we do?"

"Oh what's going on over here?" Erza joined in, and soon Gray and Wendy joined as well, curious to see a little girl.

"Nashi thinks we're her parents." They both explained

"Well, she kinda does look like you." Gray said.

"Natsu I didn't know you and Lucy did THAT!" Happy entered the conversation.

"Don't be so immature happy!" Carla nagged

"Well I think it's fine the brat is learning more mature stuff!" Gajeel said and Levy gave him a dark stare, which made him shut up.

"We never did THAT!" Lucy yelled quite embarrassed.

"That?" Natsu asked curiously, Lucy face palmed and ignored him.

"Well we should report her to a to the police department, or put her in a foster home, they'll send out posters saying they found a lost child."

Nashi ran back and grasped both her parents tightly.

"No!" She shook her head as tears began to form. "I wanna stay with mama, and papa!" she took a tighter grip on them. Lucy smiled and hugged the girl back. Natsu saw Lucy and Nashi hug closely and gently smiled.

Everyone remained silent.

"What should we do master?" Erza cut the silence.

"The most reasonable thing to do is allow her to stay with Natsu and Lucy." Makorav said and smiled. "Brats, don't bug me anymore." Makorav started walking away.

"Aww, she's cute," Wendy smiled

"So which one of you is she going to stay with, atleast til' they find her real parents?" Gray asked

"I don't know..." Lucy said

"Juvia thinks you both should stay with her." Juvia said

"Why?" Natsu asked

"Juvia thinks It gives it a more family-like feeling." Lucy blushed at the thought her being in a family with Natsu.

"B-but we're not a family." Lucy said

"I agree with Juvia," Erza joined in, "She's a little girl, and a little girl needs a family-like environment."

Nashi snuggled closer to Lucy, and she gave a gentle smile and said "Okay~"


	2. Chapter 2

The guild had finally quieted down since it had become late, Nashi had fallen asleep as well. News of Nashi didn't take long to spread around the guild. In fact, it was what everyone was talking about throughout the day! Natsu fell asleep on the ground after a long battle with Gajeel and Gray, there was no true victory. Mostly taunting, Nashi even joined in, earlier today, she was on Natsu's side and called Gray Ice Princess just like Natsu did, and called Gajeel an Iron freak. Natsu kept patting her and he felt proud for teaching Nashi such things. Lucy had been surround by the gossiping girl of Fairy Tail, they asked all about her and Natsu being a family.

Lucy hadn't thought of it much but her and Natsu were going to live together, because of Nashi. This morning the little girl showed up at Lucy's doorstep and now because of her a lot of things are going to change. She couldn't explain it herself but she felt a close connection to Nashi. She felt her heart open up and flutter everywhere. Almost like how she felt with Natsu, but there was something that was a major difference in both connections.

Nashi had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up next to Natsu. After a getting into many fights with Gajeel and Gray, it was obvious they'd be tired.

"I think it's about time I go home." Lucy said staring off at Nashi and Natsu sleeping on the ground a long with the rest of the guild.

"You make such a cute family." Mira said

"You do!" Lisanna joined in.

"Don't call us that!" Lucy felt sorta embarrassed being called a family. Being with Natsu as a partner is one thing but being with Natsu in a family.

Lucy took at look at how Nashi was curling up to Natsu and Happy on top of both of them. Lucy smiled and thought it was cute. _'It actually wouldn't be that bad...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCY?'_ She hit herself on the forehead.

Mira and Lisanna saw Lucy hit herself and they both exchanged odd looks.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Mira asked, and Lisanna looked curious as well.

"HEHE! yea! I'm fine! Well look at the time, it's about time I go home!" Lucy walked quickly to Natsu and Nashi.

"Psst, Natsu, wake up!" Lucy loudly whispered. All Natsu did was mumble a little.

"It's about time to leave Natsu." Lucy continued.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ohayo~ Lucy!" Natsu said with a lazy smile.

"Ohayo~" Happy mimicked.

"We have to go home." Lucy stated again.

Natsu looked around, "Oh, we're still in the guild."

Lucy picked up Nashi, as Natsu stood up and rubbing his eyes, Happy laid flat on Natsu's head because he was tired.

"Man~! I'm tired!" Natsu yawned, and he swears when he said 'Man' somewhere in the distance he heard Elfman go 'Man!'

"It's about time we get going!" Natsu stretched.

"Yea, it's late." Lucy carried Nashi upright, Nashi laid her head on Lucy's shoulder still snoozing away.

Both of them waved bye to everyone who was left in the guild and walked out.

On the way Natsu asked, "So where are we staying? My place or yours?"

"You know we don't have to stay in the same place, we could just separate here."

Natsu was actually looking forward to staying together with Lucy and Nashi, he hopes drowned here.

"But what about what they said earlier?" Natsu asked.

"They're just weirdos." Lucy stated.

They walked a little further together, and Natsu kept trying to think of reason to stay at Lucy's place.

"But I wanna stay at your place anyways. I always do so can I stay there?" Natsu asked

"Well,"

"I'm actually asking this time, and not barging in, you gotta give me some credit." Natsu said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lucy said, and from the sound, she was exhausted from the day and didn't feel like arguing with Natsu.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered.

They'd made it to Lucy's place, and Natsu just fell on Lucy's bed.

"Hey! Who said you could sleep on my bed?" Lucy questioned

But before she knew it, snoring from that pink-haired idiot filled the room. Lucy laid Nashi carefully on her bed as well.

"Ugh!" She silently murmured "Now I have to sleep on the floor."

Lucy set blankets on floor next to her bed and got into her pajamas. She entered her bathroom and brushed her teeth while watching herself on the mirror.

_'What did I do to deserve this? It's like taking care of two children now!'_

She exited her bathroom and walked over to Natsu and Nashi, she just sat on the bed and look at them sleeping. Nashi was curled up against Natsu like she was earlier in the guild, but this time Natsu had his arm around her.

_'They'd must of subconsciously did that'_ Lucy smiled and just watched them, it was one of the cutest things she'd seen. She wanted to be a part of that... Now she wanted to sleep on her bed with them. Ugh! her thoughts are confusing. She cleared her mind and laid down on the other side of Nashi. So Nashi was in the middle, and Natsu and Lucy were on both of her sides. Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep, a sweet smile spread on her face.

* * *

"She looks so comfortable." A manly voice said

"I'd never seen Natsu smile like that while sleeping!" A women's voice was heard

"Mama and Papa look so peaceful." Obviously said Nashi.

"They're in lllllllove!" Obviously said Happy.

Who were these voices Lucy said barely waking up, she'd hadn't even open her eyes. She didn't open her eyes but she felt comfort from the warmth around her. In fact that warmth was more then a usual morning would have. Before she knew it, she began sweating, it was an exaggeration of heat. She opened her eyes and find she was trapped by Natsu's hold. His arms were wrapped around her but she couldn't free herself from his grab. She tilted her head up to find him still asleep. Her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink.

Natsu had never felt more comfortable, he couldn't pin point it himself but he wanted this comfort to last forever. He slowly opened his eyes with a hesitation. Then he realized his arms were wrapped around none other then Lucy. He tilted his head a bit down to find Lucy looking at him, shocked. There faces were centimeters apart, there was an awkward silence. Natsu's cheeks began warm and began turning red, as red as Erza's hair. They both still tried to configure what was exactly going on, when...

"MAMA, PAPA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Nashi shouted with joy.

They quickly spread apart and went to the farthest sides of the bed as they could. Natsu even fell off, along with the sheets.

"Looks like they're awake." Erza stated.

"Yup, apart from they're _lovey dovey_ moment." Gray emphasized the words _lovey dovey_.

Happy and Nashi couldn't help but smirk at that remark.

"We're not like that!" Lucy sounded like she was even trying to convience herself.

Natsu just remained dumbfounded on the floor.

"Gray, Erza, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"We came to check up on how you both were doing with Nashi." Gray answered.

"And by the looks of it, you guys seemed to be doing fine." Gray made fun of them both.

"Shut up droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled

"Make me!" Gray replied

"GRAY! NATSU!" Erza shouted

"Aye!" They both said in unison.

Nashi was sitting on the bed and saw all that go down, she just giggled a little at how silly they were both being.

"Auntie Erza sure scares Papa and uncle Gray." Nashi let out a statement.

Then Erza realized something.

"Hey Nashi," Erza began

Everyone, especially Nashi put their attention to Erza.

"Back at the guild, when you first entered, how did you know our names?" Erza asked "None of us ever told you."

"Hey, that's right, we never told her and she seemed to know us well." Gray pointed out.

Everyone was confused now. Not only had a random girl came marking Natsu and Lucy as her parents but she known everyone fairly well.

"Auntie Erza, how do you not know me?" Nashi said, "I should be the one asking questions."

"But still, we've never seen you before, not until yesterday." Gray said

"I told you," Nashi pointed at Natsu and Lucy, "They are my Papa and Mama."

Everyone knew they wouldn't get any answers.

Gray and Erza made they're way out.

"If you need us, we'll be at the guild." Erza said and forcefully grabbed Gray.

They both exited out the door.

"I just remembered, Carla wanted me to meet her today for something." Happy zoomed out the window, did Carla really want to meet him or did he want to leave Natsu, Lucy and Nashi alone?

Lucy stood up from the bed and made her way to another room to get dressed.

Natsu just stood up and streched, he didn't change out of his cloth.

Nashi was still on Lucy's bed, she yawned out of boredom.

"Papa, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

"What do you wanted to do?" Natsu asked.

Nashi remained in thought. Then a lightbulb shot form her head.

"Mama, Papa, let's go to the Sakura Tree Park!" Nashi announced.

Lucy walked back from getting dressed. She was wearing her usual tank top that showed her stomach, with a blue heart along the middle. She also wore her blue skirt with a rip on the side that held her curves like a glove. She put her hair up into two low pony tails, and put on long dark-blue socks and brown boots. Along with a sleeveless vest and puff blue and white sleeves.

Natsu hadn't really seen it before but Lucy's body was magnificent, it had the curves in all the right places and what she wore all the time always showed a lot of skin, she showed enough cleavage, enough to make any guy drool.

Natsu caught himself staring at Lucy, like he'd never done before.

"Sooo~" Nashi interupted his thoughts. "Are we going to the Sakura Tree Park?"

"That sounds like a great idea Nashi!" Lucy said.

Natsu, Lucy and Nashi made their way out of the apartment. Nashi grabbed onto Lucy's hand and walked next to her happily. She jumped up and down along the trail. Lucy couldn't help but allow a slight chuckle out, she just thought Nashi was so cute and funny. Nashi reached her hand out so Natsu could grab her other hand. Natsu accepted her request.

They were passing along many busy outdoor markets.

"Aw~ What a cute family." A women pointed out.

This response made Lucy blush, and by the looks that everyone was giving them, they all believed that Natsu, Lucy and Nashi were a family. Lucy was blushing a lot, she wanted to desperately yell out that they weren't a family.

Lucy looked at Natsu who was smiling at Nashi and Nashi was smiling and giggling back at him. It was just too cute. Her troubles were forgotten when she saw them.

* * *

They'd made it to the Sakura Tree Park. Lucy had brought a picnic basket along with a blanket to put on the floor. She set everything up.

"You always tell me this is you're favorite place, Mama." Nashi said

"Um, I do?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Mhm! You always say that Papa did something here that made you fall in love with him?"

"I never said any of that!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu just kept observing them.

"What exactly does _Mama _say?" Natsu asked, he was a bit curious although he believe Lucy had never said she loved him. It kinda disappointed Natsu.

"Mama said that you went through all the trouble of cutting down a tree and sailing it past her house." Nashi happily stated.

Both Natsu and Lucy remained shocked. How did Nashi know about this? Only Happy, Natsu and Lucy knew this little bit of information.

"Nashi! How do you know that?" Natsu asked.

"Mama, always tells me."

"I swear I never said any of that." Lucy stated.

Natsu remained curious, and continued to ask questions to Nashi.

"Nashi when is your birthday?" Natsu asked

"July 7th"

"What year is this?"

"803x~Er wait, in this case it's year 792x"

"Once last thing, When were you born?"

"The year 797x"

Natsu and Lucy remained shocked. Those years hadn't even past.

"Nashi we are in the year 792x, how could you have possibly been born on that year."

Nashi looked as though she was hiding something.

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry, I broke you're rule about the magic."

Natsu and Lucy looked confused and dumbfounded.

"What?" Lucy said.

"I learned time magic, from that guy you, both told me to never talk to."

"Nashi, we're confused here, we never said anything like that." Lucy confirmed

"Yea, but my time Mama and Papa did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

**_Natsu and Lucy remained shocked. Those years hadn't even past._**

**_"Nashi we are in the year 792x, how could you have possibly been born on that year."_**

**_Nashi looked as though she was hiding something._**

**_"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry, I broke your rule about the magic."_**

**_Natsu and Lucy looked confused and dumbfounded._**

**_"What?" Lucy said._**

**_"I learned time magic, from that guy you, both told me to never talk to."_**

**_"Nashi, we're confused here, we never said anything like that." Lucy confirmed_**

**_"Yea, but my time Mama and Papa did."_**

**Flashback**

"Nashi, how could you after I told you not to follow us on this dangerous request!" An annoyed man said.

"Your father's right Nashi, we specifically told you to not do this one thing, and now look in what mess you put us in." A women said

The women and man turned around to face Nashi, they revealed that they were Natsu and Lucy, but more mature looking. Lucy's hair had grown longer, and Natsu hadn't really changed at all, just his face looked serious in this situation.

"I-I'm sorry, Mama, Papa," Nashi cried silently

"Now we have some business with the magic council, they think we were the thieves and we have to pay a fine for 200,000 jewel!" the blonde said frustrated.

"Mama~" Nashi silently said.

"200,000 jewel, twice as much as our new house." The pink-haired dragon slayer added.

**Mini Time skip**

Nashi peaked into her parent's bedroom and she saw Lucy sitting on her bed and she saw Natsu's arms around her. Lucy looked frustrated, and Natsu seemed as if she was trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what to do with her." Lucy said in discontent.

"She's still a little girl, she doesn't know much." Natsu replied to ease his wife's frustration.

"I know, I know, but she tried out her new celestial dragon slayer attack at her school and caused 154,000 jewels of damage!" The irritated blonde said. "Sometimes I wonder."

Nashi stood outside the door hearing these words and felt sorta hurt. _'I'm just trouble for them'_ She thought. She walked away as tears began forming.

Later that day

"Hey Nashi, you seem upset." Said a boy with blue hair that walked up to her.

"Sorry Mise, I just always cause' trouble." Nashi sniffled

"Well my Mom, Juvia, told me to stay away from this guy, but I hear he can grant wishes."

"You're not talking about that crazy guy down by the magic shop?"

"My dad, Gray, says he actually saw him grant wishes before."

Nashi put interest in this, "Really?"

"Yeah, but they both say he's nothing but trouble, although it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Yea, but my parents say to stay away from him as well."

"'Tuff luck then," Said Mise and walked off whistling with his hands in his pocket.

Later that day at dinner~

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table, Natsu and Lucy had still been mad about what Nashi did.

"So Mama, Papa," Nashi cut the silence, they both lifted there gaze from their dinner plates.

"I heard the guy down the street can make wishes, and I was wonder-"

"Definitely no," Natsu interrupted.

"Don't even get near that creepy old guy, or his shop. Nashi are you listening?" Lucy backed him up.

Nashi's eyes became sad and gloomy, she continued to eat her dinner.

**Mini Time Skip**

Nashi stood behind the wall listening to what was going on in the main entrance of her house.

"I'm sorry for your troubles!" Both Natsu and Lucy bowed there heads hoping the guest at their front door would accept their apology.

"Just tell your daughter over there not to play around my house when I babysit her! She wrecked my house! She burnt my kitchen! And she managed to destroy the water pipes! My house is flooded!" A fat women their doorstep said.

"We'll make sure she doesn't do that any longer." Lucy said with a hint of lie in her tone

"Actually for that, you can forget about that request that would give 100,000,0 jewel, I might as well not ask people who would ruin it all!" The figure bang the door shut and left.

Nashi walked away with her head held low in shame. She didn't mean to cause all this ruckus, but when she saw the tall staircase, and a rug, she wanted to ride it down to pass the time. She ended up wrecking the house after a minor, scratch that, major failure with her experiment.

**Mini Time Skip**

Nashi was covered with cake bits all around her and she was in her room. Both of her parents, once again, giving her a lecturing.

"Didn't you think you should of played tag in a more stable environment then right next the the cake, now look, it's all over you!" Natsu lectured.

"And on your new _EXPENSIVE_ dress!" Lucy made sure to empazise the word _'EXPENSIVE'_

"You ruined Hikari's and Jiyu's sixth birthday party!" Natsu said.

Nashi sat on the bed with a sad look as if trying to mentally say _'I'm sorry'_

"Now what will we tell Erza and Jellal, Their twin boy's birthday party got ruined...they must be very angry." Lucy said

A shiver traveled up Natsu's spine.

"And you know how angry Erza, an S-S Class wizard could get." Natsu feared

"Not to mention her husband, one of the ten wizard saints." Lucy added

"But Hikari, and Jiyu didn't seem to mind that much..."

Both Natsu and Lucy got back to their senses.

Natsu faced palmed and shook head,_ left, right, left, right_

Lucy had her hands on both of her hips.

"How come you always cost us money Nashi!"

Both of them exited Nashi's pink, and yellow room.

When the door closed Nashi silently whispered, "Sorry..."

**Mini Time Skip**

Nashi waved bye to Mise, Jiyu, and Hikari as she walked back home from school. She saw her usual route back home was blocked with a lot of construction from a certain disaster that had happened two days ago. Let's just say Nashi discovered how to used a secret dragon slayer art. She walked back in a quiet and lonely path. There she began thinking on how upset her parents were when she _tried_ her new technique.

She was deep into thought until she passed the shop of the wizard that has the title as The Wish Granter 

_'No, I shouldn't' _Nashi thought. She knew what was the right thing to do, but

_'mama, papa~' _Without thought Nashi entered the shop. It was dark, only light from candles lit up the cramped room. It was filled with weird object like jeweled skulls and fake snake toys. Oh wait, I think one just moved.

"H-hello," Nashi silently said.

"Why hello there!" A man walked out with a cape, he had a bald head, but a long grey beard. His face was filled with weird piercings and his tongue was shaped like a snake's tongue would be like.

"I-I heard y-you can make wishes come true." Nashi kept stuttering from the fright.

"Sit, sit my dear!" The man offered a seat on a table with an orb on it. She sat right across from where he sat down.

"What is you're wish, my dear, Nashi?" The creepy man said.

"H-how do you know me?" She asked.

"I'm a VERY powerful man." He simply said. "So what do you wish for?"

"I wish... I wish..." Nashi didn't finish.

_'What do I wish for?' _A smile of realization spread across her face.

"I wish to be able to go back before I kept making mistake and making my Mama and Papa, mad all the time."

"Alright sure" He simply said

"Wait, Don't I need to pay?" She asked.

"Payment will come later."

The man grabbed dust from a small, silk, gray bag and blew it on Nashi. Nashi closed her eyes so none would go inside; Nashi began coughing out the dust that had made it down her throat.

She opened her eyes and she was in a completely new environment, It was night, looked pretty dark at this time, maybe around midnight. She was in front of the Fairy Tail building, except it looked different. The way she remembers it, is all new and well put. But this one seemed old...and on a farm. She ran to where her house was _'I'll never go back to the crazy old man'_

She ran to the spot her house was just to find it wasn't even built yet. Infact the spot was taken by a shop for cloth.

"W-what's going here?" She sounded afraid.

She ran to an ally where she sat down with fear, then she smelled a familiar scent. She ran out of the ally and looked around

"Mama, Papa" She smiled.

She hid behind barrels, she was about to run to them until she heard them arguing. She paused and remebered how their bill for he damage Nashi caused had probably arrived. _'They're probably arguing about me.'_ She stayed behind the barrels and followed him silently. She didn't want to show herself in front of them just yet because as soon as she would, she'd get lectured...again.

Nashi took a closer look at them. Something was off. They didn't look them themselves, well they did, but they looked younger. She followed them until they walked to an apartment.

"That isn't our house." She silently said.

She heard some more yelling, then the yelling got so loud it was heard around the neighborhood, then it suddenly got was surprised by all that noise and stayed hidden, she saw Natsu exit the building but without Lucy. Nashi decided to follow him.

She was well on his trail and then she heard him say, "What are you thinking, Natsu? She's your best friend, you can't think of her like that!" Natsu said still walking back.

Nashi couldn't help but giggle, she didn't think of her father as one to usually have kinky thoughts. He turned around and she in fear ducked behind a tree.

After a while of holding in her breathe, because she knew her father's well hearing, she looked to the side to see if the coast was clear, and he was gone. She sighed in relief, but was exactly was going on?

* * *

Nashi woke up still in the same spot, she hadn't realized she fell asleep. She went to knock on the house Natsu had walked but there was no answer.

She decided to walk back to where she saw them both last night. It had seem they were both in a better mood since they were smiling at each other, she tugged on Natsu's shirt...

**Flashback End**

Nashi, at the time, had already figured out that these were not her parents from her time. She explained about how she met up with the guy and came to the past.

"Eeh?" Natsu remained dumbfounded.

"So you mean, you're from the future." Lucy summarized.

Nashi turned around a lifted her hair, revealing a fairy tail tattoo right there just in between her neck, and her back.

"Gomenasai Mama," Nashi said as tears filled her brown eyes.

In one attempt, Lucy wrapped her arms around Nashi and smiled.

"Y-you mean that you're not mad?" Nashi asked.

"Of we aren't" Natsu smiled his goofy grin.

"The real trouble is getting you back to you're time." Lucy said

Lucy let go of Nashi and sat back down next to Natsu. They were both smiling at her from her view. There wasn't any menacing aura in their faces, just pure happiness.

Nashi's frown disappeared and she smiled _her_ goofy grin, similar to Natsu's and said, "Yeah!"

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter then have a lot of romantic fluff, gomenasai :/ but I promise the sudden blushing and embarrassment will come soon...(cough) next chapter (cough) Please R&R, I really appreciate it, I read every single on the them, the more followers, favorites and review there are the more inspired I am ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is GrayLu in this chapter, I've become a sudden GrayLu fan but nothing will ever allow me to leave the path of an ultimate NaLu fan, don't worry. NaLu FTW! Enjoy, and there is some feisty stuff about to go down. HEHE**.

**R&R please ^^ Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Nashi was comfortably laying down on Lucy's bed, as Lucy sat there and watched her. Natsu noticed Lucy's attention was all out on Nashi.

"Ne, Lucy," Natsu called out, Lucy turned her head and casted her attention on him.

"hm?"

"You still thinking about what she said earlier?"

"Yea..."

"I know its a surprise that we somehow stumbled upon a kid from the future and stuff but we'll get her back!" Natsu smiled his goofy smile.

"I know," Lucy smiled after seeing how cute Natsu looked.

"Then what're you think about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm thinking about...I-I'm thinking about... you hear that! The casserole is ready?" Lucy jumped up from her seat and ran to the kitchen in a blink of an eye, even Natsu's keen sense couldn't keep up.

"You never made a casserole!" Natsu responded.

"And you never leave my fridge alone, that's why."

'What's her problem?' Natsu thought, he remembered about how in the morning, Nashi explained she was from the future. Natsu didn't find a reason why Lucy would run into the kitchen, also her face seem sorta red.

'Is she embarrassed about something?' Natsu thought.

Lucy came in the room from the kitchen and sat down.

"So is the casserole ready?"

Lucy lifted a brow and crossed her arms.

"Natsu," Lucy said going off topic, her face was beginning to turn red again, Natsu couldn't help but think how cute she look, "Don't you find it a bit, I don't know, weird, about what Nashi said earlier?" Lucy stood up in front of Natsu.

"Well, yea, she's from the future and-"

"No, not that," Lucy had a hard time making eye contact with Natsu, but kept trying anyways and then she burst it all out, "Don't you find it weird that she said she's our child from the future! OUR!?"

"Huh?" Natsu said stupidly.

Natsu took a step closer to Lucy, although he was still at a safe distance, Lucy couldn't help but blush harder.

"I don't understand what you mean.." Simple minded Natsu said.

Lucy took a deep breathe and took a step back.

"Natsu...you know that means t-that, y-y-y-you a-and I-I..." Lucy took a big gulp avoiding eye contact, "G-get m-m-m...MARRIED!" Lucy yelled and then covered her mouth.

Natsu took a while in a pause while looking at Lucy in confusion then he started to put all of the puzzle pieces together.

"Wait..." Natsu thought for a bit, "Wait! does that mean Y-you and I-I?" Natsu stopped. Lucy simple nodded looking elsewhere.

Natsu started to looked down and his cheeks began turning violet, "W-well, I don't know."

Lucy looked at him, "It's not like you like me like that... Do you?" Natsu crossed his arms and looked up trying his hardest to smile a fake smile and make his cheeks unnoticeable

Natsu started turn redder, he swore even Lucy would notice, but she didn't, "Course not, we're j-just friends." Natsu's heart sorta shattered after saying that. Lucy's heart did the same.

"Yea" She looked down, " I think I need to go to sleep now."

Natsu noticed she looked down, "Luce, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with attitude in her tone, she laid down next to Nashi, and fell asleep, but decided to hog up more space this time and didn't allow Natsu to lay down next to her. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Natsu went to lay down in the couch Lucy had in her living room.

'It's not like I like him, like that?' Lucy thought, 'Right? Why did those words hurt me so much?'

Natsu got in a comfortable possession, in Lucy's couch that was in her living room, and closed his eye, but couldn't fall asleep. The conversation he had earlier kept popping up in his mind.

'It's not like a like her... Right?' Natsu thought, 'She is my friend, JUST a friend. Right? Of course I can think she's cute and mean who wouldn't. Her beautiful blonde hair. Her beautiful chocolate orb-like eyes. Her luscious lips. Her big, round, bouncy, Boo-' Natsu stopped and sat up suddenly 'DON'T THINK LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!'

Natsu sat down in a comfortable possession and tried his hardest to fall asleep. Lucy was no different, Natsu would keep popping into her mind.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he saw a blurry scarlet figure, next to a black-haired figure, he didn't know that black-haired figure but for some reason he was already pissed off at him. His eyes set focus and those figures were Gray and Erza.

"Natsu is awake!" Happy jumped atop of Natsu, "Natsu, it's like we never talk anymore."

"Would you blame him, he has business to take care of." A sturdy Charle appeared.

"What're you guys doing here?" Natsu asked while wiping his eyes.

Erza waved a paper in front of Natsu, "We're going on a job!"

"Does Lucy know?" Natsu asked.

"We actually haven't introduced ourselves today yet." Said Gray, "By the way, why are you sleeping here? Last time you were all lovey dovey with Lucy in her bed." Gray made a disgusted face.

"W-we're not lovey dovey!" Natsu sounded like he was trying to convenience himself more then Gray.

"I'll go wake her up." Gray excused himself from everyone and went to Lucy's room.

"Something has been up with Gray lately." Erza said.

"Wha?" Natsu stupidly said.

"It's true, I noticed as well." Wendy added.

Gray went upstairs and entered Lucy's room, "Lucy~" Gray whispered loudly, "Are you awake yet?" He search around til' he saw her on her bed. He walked up to her and saw she was hugging Nashi while asleep. He was about to shake her awake when she mumbled a bit in her sleep. Gray stopped and took a look at her. He noticed how beautiful she looked while asleep, and couldn't help but stare.

'It's not fair, why is it flame-brain...' Gray thought, 'Why not me?... UGH! I just discovered I liked her, if it wasn't for this intoxicating jealously.' Gray sighed and remember the words Mira told her before, 'Gray, tell her how you feel, soon, if you don't then you would wonder _What could of been?_'

Lately Gray has been going through a whole bunch of emotion he couldn't quite figure out. He is left in frustration and anxiety, he can't even sleep soundly at night anymore and this started when Natsu and Lucy started to get closer and closer. He didn't even notice this whole time he has been staring at Lucy's lips the whole entire time.

"You still there?" Erza asked, and Gray felt fear go down his spine, not because it was Erza, but because she had been there the whole time.

"Erza!" Gray jumped. Erza took steps closer and put her hand on his shoulder, "Do it soon, or you'll wonder What could of been."

"Mira told me that already." Gray retorted.

"And I was there as well, we both hope the best for you." Erza walked out of the room and banged the door close.

Lucy started to slowly open her eyes, she set focus on Gray.

"Gray!" She yelled, "What're you doing here?"

"W-we came to invite you on a mission." He awkwardly smiled.

"But, why'd you barge in without my permission!?" She asked furiously.

"And you jump with glee when Natsu does it huh?" Gray rolled his eyes, "You even end up snuggling that bastard."

"What are you going on about?" Lucy looked confused, "I do not like it when he does it either!"

"Just we're going on a job, you in?" He asked.

Lucy groaned and then agreed to go.

* * *

While riding in the train, Natsu tried his hardest from holding back his vomit.

"Ugh!" Natsu moaned

"Stop moaning you baby." Gray said

"Natsu, MAN UP!" Erza demanded.

"H-hai!" Natsu said trying to act normal but his motion sickness caught up with him.

"Hang in there Natsu, here." Lucy grabbed Natsu head carefully laid it on her lap, and Gray twitched from her action.

Natsu didn't know why but he felt so much better in that position, he felt like if every transportation trip was like this, he would be just fine

"By the way, what is this mission about?" Lucy asked.

"The mission is about a man sneaking into a ball, an annual ball. This ball holds the precious sapphire sphere, that sphere allows one to gain endless amount of magic, only if they are capable. Our job is to guard that sphere because it is for the honor guest, who is a diplomat."

"Hmm," Lucy looked worried.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I'm just worried about Nashi, are you sure Mira is the best person to take care of her?"

"I'm sure she is in great hands." Charle smiled.

"Aye, Mira is a good babysitter afterall." Happy added.

The train came to a complete stop and Natsu suddenly looked like he was full of energy.

"I lived!" He yelled enthusiastically, "Thanks to Lucy, " He smiled at her.

Gray groaned, unamused by them.

Erza led the way with Natsu and Lucy following behind, and Gray, Happy, Charle, and Wendy behind them.

"We're going to meet the client over tea, they like being fancy and shit like that. We're going to a big mansion for tea so don't freak out. Also be well-mannered while there."

"Course, Lucy-san did live in a mansion though." Wendy said.

"But I wasn't all that Lady-like, I remember the maids tried hard to get me to be well mannered, I had to always stick out my pinkie when drinking from a tea cup and bow down to other guest." Lucy explained, "But I always forgot to do those things."

"You're still raised better then the rest of us." Gray said

"I guess your right." Lucy replied.

"We're here" Erza pointed out.

"WOOOOOAAAH!" Natsu yelled in amazement, "It's huge!"

Everyone ignored his actions and walked in, more calmly.

"Although I have to agree with Natsu, this place is huge." Charle said

"Yeah," Wendy agreed.

* * *

After getting introduced inside and taking a seat, Natsu took the obvious seat next to Lucy, and Wendy to the seat on the right. All three of them filled up one small table, Charle and Happy joined them while standing on a table the table though. Gray and Erza went to take a seen in a, not so far away, table next to them. Gray's full attention was on Lucy and Natsu, he noticed how Natsu seemed to do stupid things on purpose to make Lucy laugh, and it worked.

Gray stood up and said, "I need to go to the rest-room." He looked angry, and he was. Jealously was just a nuisance to him.

After arriving back he heard Natsu say, "But what did you mean earlier that I would be the one screwing up the quest, what about Gray and Erza?"

Lucy was about to answer, but instead Gray took the spotlight, "She means your nothing but a pest." Gray calmly sat down in his seat like casual. "She doesn't need you around."

"Gray!" Lucy said, "Why are you being rude?"

"It's only true." Gray said in the most arrogant way possible, "Can't you tell by his reaction, to everything you do, that he likes you?"

Both Natsu and Lucy froze, "And he thinks acting the way he is, is going to get him somewhere. Pathetic." Gray didn't know why he was saying such cruel words about Natsu, although they do fight time to time this was different cruel.

"He thinks he has a chance with you, and that's why he keeps hanging out with you." Gray said not making any eye contact with either of them. Lucy took steps forward towards Gray.

"Like I said, he's nothing but a pathetic foo-"

**SLAP!**

Lucy withheld her hand in mid air after slapping Gray.

"I won't tolerate this attitude, especially to another teammate." Lucy confirmed

Gray was still trying to figure other everything that just happened.

"Damn it." He groaned quietly, Gray remained quiet. Lucy went back to sit next to Natsu. Afterwords there remained tension in the air, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Erza didn't even bother to speak another word to anyone.

'Why;d I say that. It's just, UGH!' Gray thought

Everything remained awkwardly quiet until, "I see, the Fairy Tail members are here!" A man walked in wearing a tuxedo, and a weird long hate, longer then Abraham Lincoln's hat, "Sha'll we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I heard Fairy Tail has arrived, please, please come in." A man with the large hat and the fancy tuxedo showed them the way. "I heard your guild has been rising their way to the top."

"You heard right, Mr..." Erza said

"Mr. Marenes, just call me Mr. Herall Merenes." The man introduced himself.

"Yes, of course." Erza was always the one to get buddy, buddy with the clients, she always proceeded to make small talk and such with them. Usually at the end they take a disliking to her because she destroys their houses.

"So as you read in the poster this job is about a sapphire sphere, holding great power, correct?" Herall lead them to a what seemed to be the dining room of the mansion. The rooms was huge! The table stretched all the way across, it could be estimated about 50 feet long. Huge chandeliers hug up in the ceiling and the light from the windows and the chandeliers made the room appear gold, with somewhat read designs around.

"Woah!" Both Gray and Natsu said in awe.

"This place must be at least the same size as the Fairytail building!" A surprised Erza Assisted the comment.

"Beautiful," A Lucy said.

"Yes, yes, take your seats. I have some detail to explain." Herall ignored their comments to the remarkable room.

They all took their seats, Erza took the one right next to where Herall was sitting, he sat on the chair at the end of the table. As for Lucy got caught in one between Gray and Natsu. Wendy sat next to Erza and Charle and Happy just stood on the table. Herall didn't seem to mind.

"I must inform you the quest has changed a bit." Herall had a focused look in his eyes.

"How so?" Lucy asked

"This man, he appears to be from the future, or so he has says is."

"From the future?!" Everyone exclaimed!

"Excuse me sir, how do you know this?" Erza asked

"I made contact with him."

"You actually talked to the guy!" Natsu said surprised.

"Yes, or more like he has made contact with me, he left a note, and I am sure it was from him, I have cameras around the house you see." Herall pointed towards the walls covered with cameras, "In the footage I have, he showed his face, he knew the cameras were there, it seems that he wants to be caught."

"Be caught?!" Wendy asked, "Why would he want to purposely be caught?"

"Well if he leaves enough clues, we could catch him before the ball even begins." Gray said

"We could track him down." Charle commented

"This will be a piece of cake!" Natsu high fived Happy

"I haven't finished." Herall continued, "You may want to read the note he left."

Herall grabbed the note from his pocket and handed it to Erza, Erza began to read the note out loud.

"Herall Marenes, I'ma happy to announce I'ma the thief you'll be seein' at the ball! I'could 'tay here and say a whole lot of shit that'll'you wouldn't care about but HEY! If you want to catch me send them Fairy Tail wizards to get me, only them, would yea do so? Also I something that'd catch their attention is'f you tell themz that I'm from the future, the year 803x." Erza finished reading,"The year 803x?

"How would that make any difference to the mission." Wendy asked

"He is just trying to seem cool." Charle said

"All we gotta do is kick his ass, it doesn't matter what year they're from." Gray said.

"The year 803x..." Natsu said surprised, "Isn't that..."

"...The time Nashi comes from!?" Lucy finished his sentence.

"The time Nashi come from?" Happy asked.

"That's right we never told them!" Lucy said.

"Told us what?" Erza gave a death stare to both of them, she summoned a sword and pointed it at both of them.

Natsu and Lucy froze at her stare. Herall just sat there examining the odd Fairy Tail wizards.

"Speak!"

Natsu and Lucy both took a gulp and cold sweat dropped.

* * *

"You should of said something sooner!" Erza screamed

"But I don't understand how that would change the mission" Gray added

"What does Nashi have to do with the missio-" Charle was cut off by a vision.

**Vision**

Nashi seems to have wiped out the ball and is on behalf of the sapphire sphere.

"Nashi what're you doing! Stop!" Natsu screamed

"Nashi please listen!" Said a crying Lucy

The sapphire sphere began growing brightly

"Sorry mama, papa" Nashi said

The room filled the whole room til' it was completely white, not a shadow could be seen

**Vision End**

"Charle, you ok?" Asked a worried Wendy. Both Happy and Wendy gave her a worried look

"Y-yea, I'm fine, hehe" Charle fake smiled

Happy could see through that fake smile and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"But for right now, all we have to do is stop the criminal and make sure the sapphire sphere stays with its rightful owner, got it?" Erza said

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone said

* * *

The afternoon soon turned to night, the moon shined bright up in the sky and the stars sparkled.

Team Natsu got all fancy for the occasion although it was strictly a quest, not for fun or so a strict Erza said. It seemed she was having a rather happy time chatting with all the boys surrounding her because of her beauty, she wore a beautiful violet dress that reached her knees and it had one strap. She let her hair straight down, she also wore high heel shoes. She was surrounded by boys, that was until Erza summoned a sword and scared them off.

Wendy wore a cute aquamarine dress the slid down her waste, just by looking at it, you could tell it was as soft as silk. She put her hair in one pony tail and wore slip-on shoes.

Gray walked in with tuxedo, but within' 5 minutes he had the taken the shirt, and vest off, the only think left on his upper body was his tie. Some girls wouldn't mind seeing those pants come off, or so were the hearts in the girl's eye said. There was also a guy, mixed in with the crowd of girls, with hearts in his eyes, wanting Gray to take off those pants as well.

Natsu wore a tuxedo as well, but he didn't have it properly on, he had decided to keep the tie off and leave the collar open and up, he didn't bother buttoning his shirt or tucking it in his pants, he also kept his hands in his pocket. He was also getting flirty looks from girls all around.

Lucy walked in with a white dressed, it had straps on it and slid down her waist, to her knees, to her ankles, to the floor. The front of the dress was a little bit higher then the back of the dress, by a few inches, just enough to not the front of the dress slide on the floor, only the back of the dress slid lightly on the floor. She a pearl necklace, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

Gray and Natsu looked at couldn't keep their eyes off her.

'If there is any good time to make my move it'd be now!' Gray thought, but as he got carried away in his plot to flirt with Lucy, Natsu had already made his way across the ball and began a simple conversion with her. He didn't really think anything through, he just wanted to be closer to Lucy, after all, simplicity is a beautiful thing.

'Damn it!' Gray thought making his way towards them, 'I have to stop this before they get to close.' Gray saw them begin walking outside towards the porch, he wanted to make it to them so they wouldn't be alone, together. He was close to them before he felt a tug on his tie.

"Stop it there!" Erza demanded, and Gray froze.

He turned his head in hesitation, he feared she would give him a death look for trying to interfere, but instead she saw vulnerability in her eyes.

"Erza..?" Gray said

"What is it about Lucy that make you want her so bad?" Erza asked

"Why are you asking?" Gray asked, instead of answering Erza's question.

"Just why can't you stop wanting her, what do you see in her?" Erza asked, she seemed kinda hurt, Gray saw that look on her face but didn't know why she seemed hurt.

"I guess, I don't know, maybe when I saw her with Natsu so much lately, it came out." Gray said taking a seat and putting on his black jacket, that was part of the tuxedo, but he was still shirtless, and didn't bother buttoning the jacket.

Erza took a seat next to him and put her arm on his leg, "Look, I think you should start thinking of the future," Erza continued, "Do you feel like you really,REALLY, love Lucy?"

Gray cupped his face with both of his hands

"Gray.."

He suddenly heard laughter coming out.

"I feel stupid, I dunno what this feeling is but I think..." Gray paused for a moment and then continued, "Maybe I could get over it."

Gray wrapped his arms around Erza, catching her in surprised. She accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around his back and smiled as she closed her eyes. They broke apart from the hug and and Erza stood up.

"Yosh!" Erza said, "How about we have a little fun before the trouble begins?"

Erza held her hand out towards Gray who was still sitting, Gray grabbed her hand and began dancing with her, in the dance floor. But, they both weren't the best dancers but they couldn't help laugh at their clumsiness because of bumping into other people.

Meanwhile In the porch, Natsu and Lucy stood there gazing towards the sky.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" Lucy asked

"To look out for the criminal, duh!" Natsu said scanning the city from above. Although the real reason was to just spend time with her alone.

"Oh.." Lucy said hoping for something else, Lucy leaned on the porch end just examining the stars.

"Look!" Lucy pointed towards the sky, Natsu directed his attention towards the sky "Up there, it's the Leo constellation!" Lucy pointed in amazement

"Look over there! It the Aries constellation, right next to the Leo constellation!" Natsu pointed out.

Lucy pointed out a few more constellations such as Taurus, Pisces, and Capricorn. Natsu pointed out Sagittarius, Aquarius, and Cancer.

"The Aquarius constellation looks like its beating up the Leo constellation now!" Natsu began to laugh and Lucy joined in.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Lucy completely stared off towards the sky, Natsu turned around and looked at her. He saw the rest of the world disappear and it as only them too, he stared off into her eyes completely hypnotized by them.

"Just like you..." Natsu said without realizing.

Lucy's eyes widened, she turned to him completely shocked. Her cheeks began turning completely red.

"W-what?" She hesitated to say.

Natsu's eyes widen at the realization at what he had just said. He began blushing, and turned around so she wouldn't see him.

"I-it's about time we g-go back in!" Natsu headed inside, his hair covering his eyes.

"Wait! Lucy said reaching out for him, instead she grabbed his shirt and he stopped and turned his head around, both of their cheeks completely red. They both continued dazed into eachother's eyes, not knowing what to say.

**RING! RING!**

They both jumped at that surprised.

"It's my phone." Lucy said answering the her cellphone

"Hey Mira," Lucy said

"What!" Lucy said in surprisement

"Ok, thanks for telling us." Lucy hung up and turned to Natsu.

"What's wrong? He asked, staring at her sad expression.

"It's Nashi, some man caught her!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What!?" Natsu screamed, "We have to save her!"

Natsu and Lucy began to run inside again to tell Wendy, Gray and Erza. Together they ran through the ball looking for them.

"Who could of done something so aw-" Natsu was cut off by someone speaking up in the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The wicked sounded voice echoed, Natsu and Lucy noticed the voice's tone was dark, the greeting the wasn't so friendly. Natsu and Lucy turn around and talking in a mike was a bald man, with a long beard, wearing a wizard robe. He looked crazy and out of the ordinary, not someone you would expect to see at such a fancy ball.

"Something's not right." Lucy pointed out.

"I'm here to take the sapphire sphere and there is nothing you can do about it!" The speakers screeched in everyone's ears.

"We have no time for this!" Natsu said, launching his flame attack towards the guy.

"Nu-uh, you would do that to this precious girl!" The man made a blue bubble appear in front of him and there was Nashi inside the sphere. Natsu stopped his attack in mid-way which gave the man to kick him back down.

"Nashi!" Both Lucy and Natsu said in unison.

"Let her go!" A female voice from behind said.

Erza launched her attack from behind but before she could hit, he transformed into a monkey and jumped high.

"Huh?" Before Erza could stop, he reappeared behind her and kicked her back, sending her straight to the floor. Her landing made a small bump on the ground.

"Why you~!"

**Ice Maker: Bazooka!**

**Winged SLASH of the Wind Dragon!**

"And for my next trick!" The man transformed into a eagle and with his wings he blew strong winds that manipulated Wendy's winds and hit Gray's ice which sent his ice down towards the people in the ball.

"Bastard!" Gray said

"Everyone sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Wendy apologized, but by then the ball had been cleared. Only Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Charle, and Wendy were left in the ball hall.

"What do you want with her!" Lucy yelled.

"This girl here," The man swirled the bubble Nashi was in, "Has the power of a strong dragon slayer, and the power of a powerful celestial wizard. Power flows in her vein, and with that power she can summon the sphere's true potential. The power hasn't been summon in years, centuries sha'll I say. This sphere will give me all the power I could ask for! Soon I'll take over this country, world really! Then, Then maybe I could find _it!"_ The man grinned his wicked smile, some teeth were messing and his eyes screamed crazy.

"It?" Gray asked

"There is no way Nashi would help you!" Natsu screamed.

"Oh really?" The man questioned with his grin, "Nashi, payback time!" He said

"Payback time...?" Everyone questioned, except for Nashi who gulped loudly.

"Remember our little agreement? The reason you came back to the past."

"Huh!" Everyone said.

"N-no, I-I w-won't help!" Nashi stammered.

The man grinned and began smirking, soon it became a evil laugh.

"Do not forget I have you right now in the palm of my hands!"

'The premonition...It's becoming true...' Charle thought and cold sweat dropped.

The man said something to Nashi, quietly that not even Natsu's keen sense of hearing could catch the words pouring out of his mouth.

"Natsu! Lucy! GET NASHI NOW!" Charle yelled

Both Natsu and Lucy nodded towards each other and began running towrds Nashi. Before they could reach her, she had been released by the bubble and had began intersecting her magic to the orb.

Both Natsu and Lucy couldn't believe what was going on.

"Nashi STOP NOW!" Gray yelled

"Nashi, don't!" Erza Screamed

"Nashi what're you doing! Stop!" Natsu screamed

"Nashi please listen!" Said Lucy

The sapphire sphere began growing brightly

"Sorry mama, papa" Nashi said

The room filled the whole room til' it was completely white, not a shadow could be seen.

The light soon dimmed though.

"Huh?" The man looked around, "What's going on?"

Before he could react a punch had landed on his face, the light had been dimmed in the ball so he couldn't tell who the dark figure was. The orb was the only thing accumulating light, and it was in the hands of another dark figure.

"W-what's going on?!" The man stammered

"Huh? I can't see whats happening?" Natsu said squinting his eyes.

"Well, someone came..I think," Lucy replied

"What ever is happened, just saved us." Erza commented

"Great timing!" Gray yelled as if ready to also join the fight.

"How dare you touch Nashi." The dark guy figure said in a threatening voice.

"Wait a minute..." Lucy said

"Good thing you didn't hurt her, or we would've of killed you." The other dark figure said but had a female voice.

"That sounds like..." Natsu said

The man figure lit up as flames surrounded his body.

"Is..." Gray said

"That..." Erza added

"Natsu!" Lucy said surprised!

"Me?" Natsu said patting himself making sure he was there and not fighting the man at the moment.

The flames the surrounded the man brighten the room and holding Nashi, was a blonde.

"How could that be me!?" Lucy yelled completely surprised and ready to faint.

"I'm really confused now." Natsu said trying to get this information through his head, "I get it! We must have some sorta power that allows up to duplicate without know!" Natsu said trying to look all smart. Erza gave him in punch

"Don't be stupid Natsu!" Erza said, "That Lucy, and that Natsu, must be from the future."

"Of course, that would explain why they look sorta different.

Future Lucy had longer hair then present Lucy, and future Natsu looked more mature then present Natsu.

Future Natsu launched an winged attacked towards the man trying to escape while everyone was conversing.

"Don't think you could get away that easy!" Present Natsu found his chance to join in the fight.

**Metamorphosis**

The man turned into a giant golden lion and attacked with his bare jaw.

"I may have not gotten the sphere but I am plenty strong!" He said in a deeper voice. With his claws he aimed it towards present Natsu.

"Natsu!"Present Lucy screamed. Natsu smirked because it had only tor through his close.

"Didn't like that fancy shit anyways!"

**Open! Gate of the lion! Leo**

"I want in!" Gray said sending his ice attacks towards the man.

"Don't forget me!" Erza screamed as her purgatory sword landed on the man.

Leo aimed his left arms, and our came his golden attack of the lion.

"How ironic, me a lion, and you." Leo said pushing up his glasses, "Difference is, one of us is full of power."

"This seems to have become a one sided fight!" Future Natsu said unleashing flame breathe towards the man, sending him crashing towards the ground and as he fell, he coughed up blood.

"Is it over?" Gray asked

"Seems like it." Erza said

"It was one against all of us," Future Lucy said.

Natsu and Lucy looked over at Future Natsu going to Nashi and hugging her. Future Lucy giggled.

"Nashi, you had us worried sick!" Future Lucy said as her face straightened up.

"Imagine what would of happened if we didn't come." Natsu said firmly.

"I blame you father for your rash behavior, even though he's a grown man, he still ends up destroying the Fairy Tail building often." Future Lucy said crossing her arms and turning away.

Future Natsu opened his mouth to comeback what she had just said but he realized that she was right.

Present Natsu and Lucy laughed together, they saw they each of them hadn't changed a bit.

"Your not mad?" Nashi was cut off.

Future Natsu and Lucy smiled at her.

"'Course we're mad!" Future Lucy said with her happy smile.

"Mama, your words don't match your actions..."

"Nashi, we're just messing with you." Natsu said, "Half-messing..."

"So your half-serious?"

"Eh, sorta."

"But Nashi, don't do that ever again!" Future Lucy hugged her closed.

"We don't know what we would've of done if something were to happen to you." Future Natsu hugged her as well.

Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, and Happy stepped back from Natsu and Lucy.

"You think this is weird for them?" Gray asked Erza.

"Yea, If I were to watch a future me in a family with someone, it'd be weird." Gray responded

"It's really cute though, don't you think so too, Charle?" Wendy asked

"Meh~"

"I want to see a Charle and me in a married relationship." Happy winked at her but she just gave another _meh_~.

Present Lucy smiled sweetly watching them so close, but she was also feeling awkward at the sight. Her, and him...

Natsu just walked towards the Happy family.

"Oi!" He called, "Thanks for coming in when you did!"

Future Natsu smiled his goofy grin and gave a thumbs up, "You know, it's odd talking to my past self, and I should be the one thanking you."

"Why's that?" Present Lucy came walking next to Natsu.

"You took care of Nashi when we weren't here." Future Lucy said

"Well, of course I'd take care of my..." Lucy gulped, "...Future daughter."

"It's almost time to return" Future Natsu said

"Yea, Ultear can't manipulate her time arc magic that long." Future Lucy nodded.

"Wait, What?" Present Natsu asked.

"Long story short, we could only be here temporary, I could feel the effect of her magic taking place, it only allowed us to come back to retrieve Nashi." Future Lucy explained

"Oh..." Present Lucy said

"Yea, sorry about that!" Future Natsu said scratch the back of his head.

They slowly began to fade, along with Nashi.

"Wait.." Before Nashi faded as well, she ran up to Natsu and Lucy and gave them a hug. Lucy hugged her tightly and Natsu did as well.

"Thanks!" Nashi said and smiled brightly, she continued to fade and rand back to Future Natsu and Lucy. Future Natsu picked her up and she waved as they completely faded.

"And that's that..." Lucy shrugged, "Really going to miss her, she was so sweet."

"Don't worry, we'll see her again." Natsu said, and Lucy Blushed.

"I know that... but..."

"Lucy..." Natsu said, "I'm not good at configuring my feeling or really doing anything romantic but if there is anything to say is..." Natsu bit his lip and his cheeks turned pink, "I love you, Luce." He smiled.

"Natsu," Lucy replied, her face was completely red as a tomato, good thing Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, and Happy had exited before they could witness this.

"I really do love you Lucy." Natsu smiled in delight and caressed her face with his hand. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He closed the gap by clashing his lips against hers. At first he didn't know whether she would accept him but when she kissed back he knew that he didn't want the moment to end. They slowly separated for oxygen.

"I love you too." Lucy smiled, "I thought were denser then that." She giggled

"Dense? Me? Would of dense person do this... again?" He got close to her again, as he was going to kiss her again, something interrupted.

"Ooh! Lookie what we got here!" Erza smirked!

Both Lucy's and Natsu's cheeks turned darker. Gray looked pissed at the sight, but soon his mood lightened. Wendy's cheeks turned bright red at the sight.

"They lllllllike each other!" Happy said in delight.

"It's about time they kissed." Charle said

Natsu looked embarrased at first but then smiled.

"Yea, and none of you can have her." Natsu crashed his lips onto her's once again and Everyone cheers.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, everyone looked confused, "The criminal?"

"Oh that, when you were busy watching Future yourselves we took him to authorities." Gray enlightened them.

"Thanks, but the ball is completely wrecked!" a voice echoed throughout.

Everyone turned to the voice then their eye's widened

"Sorry!" Everyone bowed towards Herall.

"I sent you to protect the sphere!" Herall pointed at the sphere that was still in it's place and safe, "Good thing you did that, but the damages! Half reward ONLY!"

"Well, that's not too bad." Lucy said.

* * *

Every walked back from the train station, Info of a new couple in Fairy Tail quickly spread.

"Really! Lu-chan is dating Natsu!" Levy squealed.

"Yup, I saw them be lovey dovey and kiss!" Happy did his fangirl squeal as well.

"Kyaa~!" Mira was about to faint.

"It's about time Lucy got herself a boyfriend!" A half-drunken Cana said

"I feel happy for them." Lisanna looked sorta sad but then her smile brightened.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were about to walk through the guild door, holding hands, to symbolize they are now dating, they slowly opened the door to see everyone's reaction.

"Surprise!" Every screamed

The guild was decorated and in there was a banner hung saying 'Congratulations on NaLu!'

"NaLu?" Lucy asked

"It's you couple name!" Levy explained.

"I prefered LuNa." Cana hissed

"NaLu.." Lucy said

"I like that." Natsu smiled in her direction and she returned the smile.

**And there you have it, My first story :3**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I know it could of used more. I wanted a longer battle, but didn't know what else to add and I could add things outta no where. I need to think things through on my next stories around. Not used to writing battles and stuff like that, sorry if it's confusing which I hope it isn't. **


End file.
